The disclosure relates generally to optical communication cables and more particularly to a combined optical fiber and power cable including fiber-based strength members. Optical communication cables have seen increased use in a wide variety of electronics and telecommunications fields. Optical communication cables may contain or surround one or more optical communication fibers. The cable provides structure and protection for the optical fibers within the cable. Many electronic devices within a fiber optic network use electricity to power the device.